


lost for words like you

by theafterimages



Series: frat au [30]
Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-12
Updated: 2015-09-12
Packaged: 2018-04-20 08:45:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4781102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theafterimages/pseuds/theafterimages
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mark makes some costume choices that, of course, do not affect Jackson at all. (Frat AU)</p>
            </blockquote>





	lost for words like you

**Author's Note:**

> As always, this and all other GOT7 installments of Frat AU are designed to be read as their own entity, so even if you have no interest in the rest of Frat AU you should be able to follow along with the GOT7 fics. (If you _are_ interested, the masterlist for the entire AU is [here](http://eveninadream.livejournal.com/9888.html).) If any part of the overall AU is unclear during the GOT7 installments, please let me know and I will amend it.
> 
> This is set during October 2013 and centers around the Heroes & Villains mixer that takes place in part 3 of [woke me up](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3602649).
> 
> Also, for those of you who are interested in requesting a ficlet from me this holiday season, I posted my [holiday season ficlets request post](http://eveninadream.livejournal.com/15390.html) last week!
> 
> Thank you very much to S, E, & K for betaing!

The first thing Jackson sees when he walks into their room is Mark’s ass.

Not for the first time. Not that Jackson looks! Or, well, much. Mark stays in their room a lot, so there are a lot of days that Jackson comes back between classes or before meals or whatever and finds Mark sprawled stomach-down on the bed, playing his DS or watching something on his laptop or whatever. But it’s definitely the first time Mark’s doing that clad in skintight Spandex, leaving nothing to the imagination.

Jackson hastily shoves his hands behind his back. He hadn't thought this far ahead when he'd insisted that Mark join him for the Kappa Tau Heroes & Villains Halloween mixer. “You ready?” he blurts out.

Mark rolls over, tossing his DS aside. This is both better and worse; better because his ass is safely out of sight, but worse because now all Jackson can see is his beaming smile—oh, and the outline of his cock beneath the red and blue fabric.

Jackson swallows. Too much saliva in his mouth, suddenly. How strange.

Wait, back up. 

“Are you…” Jackson hesitates. Why is he hesitating? Why can’t he stop being weird about this? It’s just his really hot roommate and favorite person in the world wearing a Spider-Man costume and, apparently, nothing else. No big deal. “No underwear?”

“Oh, yeah,” Mark says, laughing awkwardly as he gets up. “Well, um, visible boxer lines are weird, so I thought I’d just—not wear anything.”

“Oh.” Eyes on his face, eyes on his face, Jackson mentally chants, though looking at Mark’s face doesn’t help. He’s too damn handsome, especially when he’s smiling like that.

_Friendship_ , Jackson reminds himself and his traitorously responding dick.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Youngji makes the perfect Catwoman. “Mr. Wang,” she purrs, and lasts all of five seconds before she bursts out laughing.

Jackson laughs, too, and hugs her. “You look great.” 

“Thanks! Have you seen Hyejin yet? She’s Harley Quinn.” She points over to where Hyejin’s at the bar, talking to Yongsun and Byulyi, who are dressed as Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask.

Jackson grins, making a mental note to go talk to them soon. Yongsun visits Byulyi on campus a few times a month, but hasn’t stopped by many of their parties since her own graduation. He’s glad she made an exception for this one. “Has Mark seen them yet?”

“I don’t know, I haven’t seen him—oh, there he is!” Youngji trails off as she evidently takes in the sight of Mark. Jackson very determinedly Does Not Look. “Is Mark—not wearing underwear?”

“You know what, let’s dance!” he says hastily, leading her in the opposite direction.

 

 

 

 

 

 

“Hey! Jackson Wang!” Youngji picks up her tail and swats Jackson with it.

“What?”

“Were you even listening to me?”

“I was!” he lies, jerking his gaze away from Mark.

“I _said_ , look, Taemin’s Batman, too.” She points across the room to where Taemin and Jongin have just arrived, Jongin dressed as Spider-Man and Taemin as Batman. Jongin’s freeballing, too, Jackson notices. Not that it matters. Not that anybody’s Spider-Man related choices matter. At all. Not even a little.

As he watches, Taemin leans up and murmurs something in Jongin’s ear, looking elsewhere in the room. Jackson already has a sinking feeling even as he follows Taemin’s pointing finger to where Mark is talking to Donggeun and Sungjae.

“Be right back,” he tells Youngji hastily, and he can hear her laughing as he heads toward Mark, making his way through the crowd as best he can.

Taemin gets there first. Jackson’s not sure if it’s because he’s better at getting around people or because he’s evil. But Jackson’s not far behind, and that’s what matters.

“Hey, hey!” Jackson grabs Mark’s wrist, shielding him from the other two with his free arm. Mark’s laugh is startled and Jongin is already visibly judging him, but Jackson focuses on Taemin. “You already have a Spider-Man!”

“Yeah, but _Jongin_ doesn’t have a Spider-Man,” Taemin points out in the worst Batman imitation Jackson’s ever heard, still eyeing Mark up and down.

“Shouldn’t you guys be hooking up with Baekhyun or something?” He’s heard the stories. (From Baekhyun himself, sadly. Jackson needs to start saying no when Zitao asks him to meet him and Baekhyun for dinner.) If Mark’s gonna have athletic, flexible, depraved sex with anybody it should be—well— _not_ those two, is the point!

Taemin nods meaningfully toward the couch, where Baekhyun’s straddled Sanghyuk’s lap, kissing him like there’s no tomorrow. “I don’t think so,” he says mildly. 

Understatement of the year. Jackson sighs heavily. Dammit, why does Sanghyuk have to be so distracting?

Jongin, meanwhile, smiles at Mark. “Hey, did you finish the One Piece-”

“Yeah, I read all of them!” Mark says. “I’ll give them back to you tomorrow. Do you have more?”

“They’re at home, but there’s a pretty good scanlations site.”

“Oh, I think I know which one you’re talking about!”

Taemin grins, watching them. “Nerds.” 

Jackson had thought that Taemin’s Batman voice couldn’t get weirder, but adding fondness to it definitely did the trick. “I’m getting a drink,” he announces. “Mark? Coming?”

“Yeah, sure,” Mark says. Jackson decides to pretend he doesn’t notice his confused look, or how he smiles at Jongin. “Later?”

“Yeah,” Jongin agrees.

“He just means the manga, not a threesome!” Jackson interjects hastily. Best not to let Taemin get ideas.

Mark shakes his head. “Come on, Jackson,” he says, pulling him toward the bar. 

“He doesn’t even sound right!” Jackson lowers his own voice experimentally. “I could do so much better.”

Mark rolls his eyes. “I’m not nearly drunk enough for this.”

“Yes, drinks! And then dancing, or whatever you want. I’m keeping you.”

“Yeah?”

Jackson makes the mistake of looking at Mark, who’s so wide-eyed and hopeful and leaning toward him and _there’s nothing under that costume_ —

“Until you go to Omega Chi,” he hastily adds. His heart’s pounding harder than it should be. Jackson really needs to stop looking at him until Mark stops being so good-looking. It’s dangerous. “But first, drinks. What do you want? I’ll have one, too.” Or five, he thinks as Mark fucking smiles at him again. _He’s_ the one who’s way too sober for any of this.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Because tradition is sacred, they end up taking their drinks over to one of the reasonably free couches. They have to squeeze in next to Amber and Kangjoon, Jackson carefully draping the cape of his costume over Mark’s lap before he sits down. Mark’s not on Jackson’s lap tonight, because Jackson doesn’t hate himself, but he’s plastered along his side and keeps rubbing Jackson’s thigh. Not that Jackson notices, of course.

He catches Zitao smirking at him from across the room and rolls his eyes, making a face right back. Like Zitao knows _anything_.

“So, did you do it?” Amber asks, drawing his attention abruptly back to their conversation.

“Do what?” he asks. 

She shakes her head, laughing fondly at him. “Not you, Mark. Upside down kissing, like in that one Spider-Man movie.”

Mark laughs, too, high-pitched in a way that Jackson knows means her question has touched some sort of nerve. “Nope,” he says. It’s definitely not relief that Jackson feels when he hears that.

_Upside-down blowjobs_ , he thinks, for no reason at all, which makes him think of sixty-nineing, which draws up a mental image that—he gulps down some more beer and shoves the thought aside, more grateful than ever that the Batman costume is closer to armor than Spandex. Tight, tight Spandex. If Mark gets a boner he’ll be—goddammit, he needs to quit thinking about Mark’s dick before it gets weird.

_Before?_ he can all but hear Zitao say dubiously, and grimaces. Whatever. Guys think about sex all the time, because science, and Jackson thinks about Mark all the time, because friendship, so of course he gets his wires crossed. A lot. Especially when Mark’s wearing skintight spandex and no—

Jackson hits his head against the back of the couch. He’s not sure what it says about him that no one even asks why.

All things considered, it’s a relief when Mark tells Jackson that he and Jinyoung are headed to Omega Chi’s masquerade party. Jackson promises he’ll meet them there soon and waves them off, then glares at each and every person he catches watching Mark leave.

He has another drink, talks to a few more people, dances with Zitao and Kangjoon. Finally he decides it’s time to go to Omega Chi, but Hyejin catches his arm as he walks past where she and a half dozen more people are gathered around the table, waiting as Jaebum deals cards for what Jackson guesses is the traditional strip poker game. Jackson spares a moment to be surprised to see him—usually Jaebum only plays when he and Jinyoung want to eyefuck each other through another round of the world’s longest game of gay chicken.

Wait, is it still gay chicken if neither participant is straight? Jackson needs to poll everyone about a better name for it later.

“You’re playing, right?” Hyejin asks.

Jackson shakes his head. “I’m supposed to go over to Omega Chi-”

“Are you worried I’ll beat you again?” she teases. Wheein laughs up at him, her dimples flashing, from her perch on Hyejin’s lap.

“You _barely won_ , it doesn’t even count,” he debates, immediately sitting down next to her.

“She _killed_ you,” Hongbin says, giggling. His cup is half-empty and judging from how he’s listing against Chanshik’s side, it’s not his first. 

Jackson scoffs. “Whatever! Deal me in.”

He doesn’t end up making it to Omega Chi, after all, not suspecting that it’s the party where Mark’s _not_ in the life-ruining costume that will, well, ruin Jackson’s life—but that’s another story.


End file.
